


take me home for christmas

by parkrstark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Babysitting, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Hopeful Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Road Trips, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: "He's gonna have to meet my dad. And--and, I can't be his boyfriend. He has to come as a friend." God forbid Howard knew he was bisexual."But he's okay with that. He said that was fine."Tony scoffed. "Doesn't mean he should be. He's not my dirty secret. I don't want to hide him."Or, the one where Tony and Steve meet each other's parents for the first time. Sarah and Joseph support them unconditionally, but Howard...he's a different story.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 271
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	take me home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengersandco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandco/gifts).



> This was written for avengersandco and I chose to work from their prompt: college au. I also noticed that you liked established relationships and non powered aus, so that's in this as well. You also like superfamily so I gave a little nod to them as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this... it took a while, but I like how it came out. I usually write Steve's father as a not so nice guy, but I tried a different route with this and liked it. Hopefully you agree!

"Tony, get out of the bathroom. Steve is going to be here any minute." There was an incessant knocking that followed. Rhodey had been trying to get him out of their shared bathroom for probably about a half hour now. 

"I don't think I'm feeling so hot, Rhodey." 

He could practically hear Rhodey rolling his eyes outside the door. "Oh, no. We're not doing this, man." 

Tony leaned his forehead against the door, not making any move to unlock or open it. "Just tell him I've got major cramps." 

"What? Are you menstruating now?" Rhodey just sounded bored, and frankly, a little done with Tony's shit. 

"Nope. Food poisoning. The dining hall finally got to me. You always told me not to eat there on Mystery Meat Monday. I should have listened." 

"It's Friday." 

"It took some time to take effect," Tony said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Stop bullshittin' me, Tones. Get out here." He knocked on the door again. 

Tony groaned and opened the door. "You think Mama Rhodey can set an extra plate for me? Does that guest room still have my name on it?" 

"If you weren't going home with Steve, then sure. But you're not bailing on that boy last minute." Rhodey stepped out of the way, pulling Tony out of the bathroom with him. 

They were juniors now, roommates since freshman year. Every holiday season, Tony always went home with Rhodey because he didn't want to see his father. If his father would even bother staying home for the holidays. It wasn't worth the trip home. Of course, he had the money to waste, but he didn't want to spend his two weeks being reminded of how much of a disappointment he was. 

When Rhodey had realized the first year that Tony was spending the holidays alone in their dorm room, he called his mother immediately, and Tony was added to the Rhodes family Christmas. 

"This was a bad idea, Rhodey. Why did you let me say yes?" Tony fell backwards on his bed with a loud groan. 

"Because he's been your boyfriend for over a year now, and your friend since day 1 of college. You want this, man." Rhodey took a seat on the hard mattress next to Tony. Fucking college. They paid almost $60,000 a year and couldn't even get comfortable mattresses. 

"I've never met someone's family before," Tony admitted. "I've never made it past the first date actually." 

Rhodey had that soft smile on his face. "You love him." 

Tony shot up, wagging a finger at him. "Don't you  _ say a word  _ to him." 

Rhodey pushed his finger out of his face with a laugh. "I won't, but I'm not letting you out of this. You were excited last night. Your bags are all packed and Steve will be here any second. He's counting on you to give him a ride home. You're not backing out." 

"What if his mom hates me?" Tony slumped over, leaning his weight against Rhodey. 

"With all that Steve has said about his mom, I  _ highly  _ doubt that." Rhodey wrapped an arm around him and even though they barely knew each other for 3 years, Tony felt like this was natural. He'd never had a friend before, especially not one like Rhodey. 

"He's gonna have to meet my dad. And--and, I can't be his boyfriend. He has to come as a  _ friend." _ God forbid Howard knew he was bisexual.

"But he's okay with that. He said that was fine."

Tony scoffed. "Doesn't mean he should be. He's not my dirty secret. I don't want to hide him." 

"You don't have to hide him forever," Rhodey said, his voice softening in seriousness. "Have him meet your parents as your friend and then tell them later. It doesn't even have to be this trip, or in person." 

"I'll probably never tell my dad. Even when I'm getting married." He glanced at Rhodey when he gave him a smirk. "What?"

"You said  _ when  _ you get married, as if you already plan to marry Steve." 

Tony bit the inside of his cheek, not even realizing that. "Yeah. So?" 

"So, you swore you were never getting married within the first month of knowing you. What happened?" Rhodey teased, his eyes sparkling in mirth. He knew exactly what happened. That shithead. 

"Steve happened. That dork with those pretty blue eyes who always has paint covering his hands and pencil behind his ear and--." 

There was a knock that interrupted him, and Rhodey said, "Oh, thank God. Come in!" 

Steve pushed the door open and came in with a suitcase and a smile. "Hey, guys." 

Tony sat up, perking when he saw how cute Steve looked in his winter jacket and knit hat. "Hey, handsome. You ready to go?" 

"Yeah. I just finished editing Sam's paper. He wanted another set of eyes." He pushed the luggage inside and shut the door behind him. He was practically vibrating in excitement. "You ready?" 

"Sure am, sunshine." Tony patted Rhodey on the leg as he stood up. "Rhodey was trying to convince me to go to his house. Can you believe that?" 

Steve rolled his eyes with a smile as he came over. "James wouldn't try stealing you from me. He had you the last 2 years. It's  _ my _ turn."

Tony waited for Steve to come to his side and grab him by his hands. "Someone's feeling a little possessive, huh?" 

Steve looked down at him through his long beautiful lashes. Those eyes, oh, my--

"Alright, can you two get going? I don't want to be here for the sex staring thing." Rhodey waved his hand as he stood up, getting out of their vicinity. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Don't be jealous, honeybear. You can join in if you'd like." 

Rhodey pulled a face. "No, thanks, creep." 

"Alright, fine. We'll just get going then," Tony said, laughing. "Enjoy your Tony-less two weeks." 

Rhodey surprised him by pulling him into a hug. "Merry Christmas, man. I'll see you soon. Remember: no opening my gift until Christmas." He looked over to Steve. "Make sure he doesn't peek." 

"Of course." 

"Good. Merry Christmas, Steve. Have fun you two. I'll see you next year." Rhodey laughed at his own joke as Tony rolled his eyes and took Steve’s hand, leading him out after they each grabbed their suitcases. 

He was going to miss Rhodey, but he had two full weeks of Steve with him every day. Even Howard couldn't ruin that. 

* * *

Steve lived close to their campus, only about an hour away. Before Tony knew it, they were parking in front of a small house in a suburban neighborhood. 

It was small but so beautiful. The grass and plants around the house looked straight out of a Home and Garden magazine. 

There were Christmas lights and decorations everywhere. Minimalistic definitely wasn't the design in mind when this house had been decorated. 

None of those lights could have shined brighter than Steve's smile when he saw it all. His cheeks were already flushed from the cold and it had only been a few moments in the cold. 

"Let's get you inside, icicle." Tony wished Steve's hand wasn't holding his suitcase so he could interlock their fingers. 

Steve hurried too fast towards the door anyway. Before he could even knock, the door was thrown open and a small blonde woman had her arms wrapped around Steve. Tony paused, just before the porch, to give Steve his time with his mom. 

"Ma! I missed you so much." Steve was built like a quarterback, even if he wasn't athletic. He engulfed his mother in a hug and hid his face in her hair, seeming small for once. 

"I missed you too, sweetheart." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling back to finally look around him. Her smile was just as warm as she looked at Tony. "This must be Tony!" 

Tony's mind blanked. How was he supposed to act? What if he messed this up? What if she hated him? Would Steve hate him? 

"Come on, I don't bite." She still had a hand on Steve but used the other to gesture him to walk forward. "I've got a hug for you too." 

Tony glanced over at Steve for only a second to look into those blue eyes and feel strong enough to walk forward and let his mother embrace him. Her hugs were different than his mom's hugs. Not that he didn't like his moms hugs, but these were different. He melted in her hold immediately. 

Once she was done with her hugs, she pulled away. "Alright. Time to come inside. Joseph has dinner on the stove." 

Tony followed the two of them inside the house and the moment he was out of the cold, he felt warm and wrapped safely in a blanket. Steve's living was small like the house, but it was so full of comfort that the tiny space didn't feel confining. 

There were pictures of Steve as a baby, as a child, and as a teenager on the fireplace. There were so many thay the picture frames overlap each other. There was even a picture Steve had posted on his Instagram. It was taken a few weeks ago on the first night of them all being together again. They were all crammed in Rhodey and Tony's room; Sam was sitting on the floor with Bucky at his side, Natasha in Bucky's lap, Rhodey was behind them and Steve was by his side with Tony on his back. 

"I had Joe print that out for me," Steve's mother said, dragging Tony's attention to her. "I thought it was so adorable." 

"It's not  _ adorable,"  _ Steve argued, his cheeks blushing. 

"You'll always be adorable." She reached over and pinched his cheek gently. 

Tony smiled at them, ignoring the envious feeling in his stomach. He loved his mother more than anything, but their relationship wasn't like this. He wished it was. 

He glanced back at the picture, seeing how he was resting his chin on Steve's shoulder with arms wrapped around his chest. If Howard saw that...he wouldn't be hanging it in the living room for everyone to see, that was for sure. 

"Would you like to put your bags in the other room?" She asked, still smiling. "Then you both can come out for dinner. Something tells me you're in need of a home cooked meal." 

Tony had been in need of a home cooked for his entire life. "Thank you, Mrs. Rogers." 

"Oh, none of that. Sarah or Ma, if you must. No 'Mrs. Rogers'." 

Tony nodded his head. "Of course. Sorry, Sarah." It felt weird using her first name. He only called his father by his first name because he had zero respect for the man. Tony had the utmost respect for Sarah. 

"You're alright." She squeezed his arm gently before glancing at Steve again. "I'm so happy you're home." 

"Me too, Ma." Steve smiled. “Alright, I’m gonna show Tony where he can put his stuff. We’ll be in the kitchen soon.” 

“Don’t keep us waiting, sweetheart. Your father will eat all the food.” Sarah winked before turning around, walking to the kitchen. 

Steve turned to Tony and gave him a small smile, a private smile that he only ever used with Tony. “C’mon, let’s go put our stuff down.” Then he started to lead him down the hallway and Tony followed. His eyes gazed on the picture frames filled with more pictures of Steve and his family. Tony couldn’t help but laugh when he saw infant Steve in nothing but a diaper, stuffing a giant cookie in his mouth. 

Steve turned back to see what he was laughing at and his face turned bright red when he noticed what had Tony’s attention. “Stop that.” 

“Does your mom have more of these in an album?” Tony enjoyed the flush in Steve’s face. He loved watching him get all flustered. 

“If she does, you’re not seeing it.” Steve replied, walking into a room at the end of the hall. Tony followed him in and knew immediately that this was Steve’s bedroom. There were sketches taped to his wall, especially by the desk in the corner of his room. The desk was covered in papers and pencils, even though he hadn’t been living in the room since the summer. 

Before Tony could comment on any of it, Steve was grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into a kiss. It was as gentle as his hands on his hips. Tony smiled and when Steve pulled away, he whispered, “What’s that for?”

“Haven’t kissed you since The Verrazano.” Steve cupped his cheek and caressed just under his eye softly with his thumb. “Wanted to do it again.” 

Tony rolled his eyes and took a step back, taking Steve’s hand that was still on his waist in his hand. “You’re a sap.” 

“Only for you.” 

Tony nodded, knowing it was true. “So, um...about us...are you sure you want to tell your parents? Because we can just keep it a secret--.” 

Steve shook his head. “No. I want them to know. My ma was my first best friend. I don’t want to hide you from her. Or my dad.” 

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah, your dad.” 

Steve took another step closer, though, this time was not for a kiss.”Don’t worry about my dad. It’ll be okay. I mean-- he doesn’t know...but I think he’ll be fine with me, with us. If I thought he wouldn’t react well, I wouldn’t do this to you.” 

Tony nodded his head, unable to think of words to say. 

Steve leaned forward and pecked his cheek. “Dinner will be good. I promise.” 

* * *

Steve never lied to Tony, not once in their relationship. Even before they were dating. So when Steve told him dinner was going to be okay, he believed him. He put every bit of trust and hope into him because he had to. 

Steve’s father, Joseph, was a pretty scary guy. Steve’s blond hair, blue eyes, and soft facial features were from his mother, but his height and build was definitely from his father. He looked like he could swallow Tony whole. 

So when he held out his hand for Tony to shake, he hoped that no one else noticed the way he flinched. 

After that, Tony took his seat next to Steve at the table and waited for Sarah to fill his plate with food. He kept quiet while Steve filled his parents in of everything that had been going on since school started in September. 

He was surprised when Sarah turned to him and asked, “What about you, hun? How have you been? Steve tells us all about you all the time, but we’d like to hear it from you.” 

He blinked, not sure where to start. He never did this at home. Not even his mom wanted to hear about his school stories. “Uh, well...I’m majoring in Engineering...Mechanical Engineering.” 

Joseph let out a sound of astonishment. “You’re smart.”

Tony was caught off guard by the statement and he just stared at Joseph while Steve cut in, excitedly. “He’s so smart. Like, crazily impossibly intelligent. Smartest man I’ve ever met.” 

Now it was Tony’s turn to blush at Steve’s gushing. “Steve, I wouldn’t say  _ that.”  _

“I would,” Steve argued. “His IQ is close to 300 probably.” 

“270. Not 300.” 

Joseph whistled. “Damn. That’s impressive, son.” 

That was foreign to Tony...a father feeling  _ proud  _ of him. “You think so?” 

“Definitely. I mean, shit, Stevie tells us all the time about you and your projects, but still...wow.” 

Tony chuckled uncomfortably, not sure how to react to a situation like this. “I’m sure Steve brags a little too much.”

“Bragging he does, but not too much,” Sarah said with a soft smile. “Never too much.” 

“Well, do ya’ blame him, Sarah?” Joseph asked. “When we were first dating, I talked about you all the time to anyone that would listen.”

Tony’s eyes widened.  _ No. He couldn’t have said ‘dating’ because he knew they were dating.  _

Sarah gasped and swatted Joseph with her hand. “Joseph, we weren’t supposed to say anything. We wanted Steve to tell us at his own pace!” 

Tony looked over at Steve and saw his Irish skin bright red. “Ma! How did you know? I didn’t-- you’ve never even seen us  _ together!”  _

While Sarah and Steve spoke, Tony kept his eyes on Joseph. He was looking at Steve and Sarah, a small smile on his face. Tony was waiting for that smile to turn into a viscous smirk. He was terrified of that. 

“Oh, baby,” Sarah continued. “I may have never seen you both together, but I’ve seen you talk about him. That look in your eyes is telling enough. You’re  _ always  _ talking about Tony.” 

“I don’t  _ talk  _ that much about Tony.” 

“You do,” Sarah said and Tony was so torn between being honored that Steve talked about him so much to his parents and between the fear of what Joseph's reaction was really going to be. 

“How did you know he was more than a best friend though?” Steve asked. “I never told you guys I was gay.” 

“You didn’t have to. A mother knows her son.” 

Steve looked from her to his dad, and still, Tony was waiting for his reaction. His father didn’t seem angry, which didn’t make sense. Didn’t all fathers fear of their sons turning out to be gay? Tony knew his father did. “I didn’t know ‘til your ma mentioned it. Though I should have known when your favorite scenes of Indiana Jones always involved him shirtless.” 

Steve blushed at his father’s words, but he didn’t argue it. 

“I’m glad you brought your boy home for us to meet,” Joseph continued. “He’s a good kid. I approve.” Then he went back to eating his meal like nothing ever happened. 

Tony didn’t understand. 

“That’s it?” He said, catching everyone’s attention. “That’s all you have to say after finding out your son is gay and dating a guy?”

Joseph arched an eyebrow and replied hesitantly, “Well, yeah...unless I’m missing something? Are we supposed to have the  _ talk  _ right now? I thought that could at least wait until Sarah went to bed.” 

“It’s okay, Tony,” Steve said, reaching for his hand. “I told you they would be okay. You’re okay.” 

It clicked in Sarah’s mind first. “Are your parent’s not as accepting as us, sweetheart?” 

Tony’s mouth went dry and he felt the need to defend his mother, even if maybe, she didn’t deserve the defending. “My mother isn’t against it, I don’t think. But, my father...he’d have my head and she always takes his side so…” 

Sarah gave him a sad smile. “I’m sure your mother wouldn’t love you any less.” 

“I hope not,” Tony murmured. He didn’t want to lose her, but if it was between her and Steve, he’d pick Steve. Not easily and not without heartbreak, but Steve would win. Always. 

Joseph cleared his throat and Tony glanced over at him. “I know I ain’t your father, son, but...if it makes you feel any better, I’m proud of you. I’m proud of both of you. I know being yourself isn’t always easy, especially when it leads to misplaced hatred. But I’m proud of you.” 

Tony looked down at his plate, blinking away the tears. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” 

* * *

That dinner was the only awkward night of their stay, really. That night, Sarah and Joseph allowed them to share Steve’s bedroom with the promise that they wouldn’t “try anything funny” while they were in their house. Steve’s face was bright red as he promised they had nothing to worry about and Tony couldn’t contain his laughter at Steve’s reaction. 

A few days later, it was Christmas Eve, and while Tony was upset that his vacation was coming to an end. While he had only been at the Rogers’ home for three days, he felt like he had been there a lifetime. Sarah spoke to him like he was a lifelong friend of Steve’s and Tony found himself aching for that to have been true. 

Steve toured him around his neighborhood, showing him all of his favorite hangouts. He introduced him to some of his friends, and every time he did, it was always, “This is my boyfriend, Tony.” Tony wasn’t even going to be able to introduce Steve as his boyfriend to his parents, let alone his entire phonebook. Tony was terrified of Steve having to see that part of his life. 

They didn’t have much time before that hell started. The next morning after church, Steve and Tony would be starting their car ride to California to see his parents in time for New Years. They would only be staying there for a day, but it was already too much. And they hadn’t even gotten there yet. 

Here, the house was always warm and full of comfort. Currently, the scent of cookies was filling the living room as Sarah baked for them. Tony was on the couch, curled up into Steve’s side as they watched a Christmas movie on the television. 

Tony didn’t recognize it, but it was a family favorite of the Rogers. Steve and his father were howling in laughter together as the movie continued. Tony much preferred to watch Steve’s face, barely lit from the glow of the Christmas tree lights and TV, then watch what was on the screen. 

He loved the way that Steve’s entire body shook with his laughter, making Tony move too. He apologized sometimes after a loud laugh, but Tony brushed him off. Sometimes he mouthed the words to the jokes, and Tony usually knew there was a funny part coming up when his lips curled up in a small smirk. 

Tony’s favorite part was that Steve and his father were laughing  _ together.  _ Tony couldn’t remember the last time he and his father shared anything like this together, and he was glad that at least Steve had that. 

Sarah came back in with a plate of cookies and a tray of four mugs. “Hot cocoa for all of us,” she announced, lowering the tray to allow Tony and Steve to take a cup. She left the cookies on the table between them and then went to Joseph. She put their mugs on the table too and then sat on his lap, squishing on the armchair with him. 

Joseph made room for her and pressed a kiss to her temple without even looking away from the movie. 

Tony wished he’d seen his parents that in love with each other for even a moment. 

Sarah caught him looking and gave him a warm smile. Tony couldn’t help but smile back before turning his head to look up at Steve again. He hoped that he would be that in love with Steve when they were their age-- well, scratch that, Tony knew he would always be in love with Steve like that. He just hoped that Steve would return the feelings. 

Tony reached forward to grab his mug and take a sip, but Steve stopped him with a hand on his wrist. “No. Wait.” 

“What’s wrong? You think it’s still too hot?”

Steve shook his head, still not looking away from the television. “Funny part is coming up. I don’t wanna make you spill it.” 

Tony smiled and didn’t reach for his drink until  _ after  _ Steve and Joseph laughed so hard they were crying. Sarah meant his eyes again and rolled them playfully. “You get used to it. You learn how to time it perfectly to avoid spilling anything. This is their favorite Christmas movie.” 

Tony remembered all the laughing Steve did, and how beautiful he looked when he laughed. “I think it’s my new favorite too.” 

* * *

“We could just stay a few extra days,” Tony whispered into the dark room. Despite the late hour, he knew Steve was still up. He could tell by the way he was breathing. 

“We’re not ditching your parents. They’re expecting us.” Steve started to trace small shapes on Tony’s back as he cuddled his head on his chest. 

Tony scoffed. “That’s a stretch. They probably won’t even realize if I’m there or not.” 

Steve’s hold on him tightened slightly. “Don’t say that.” 

“Why not? It’s true. My ‘rents aren’t anything like yours, Steve. My mom is amazing, but she’s not your mom.” Tony always thought his mother was a saint, but seeing Sarah, made him doubt even that. 

“You shouldn’t compare them. Your mom is amazing in her own way. I’ve heard you go on about her.” 

“Yeah, but now...I don’t know. Your family is just...I didn’t think this was really, y'know? I thought families like this were fake.” In a way, it still felt like a dream to Tony. Both Steve and his family. 

“We have our moments too. Like when Dad doesn’t clean up after himself or my Mom forgets to pay the bills or when I come home and instigate trouble.” Steve laughed softly. 

“That’s normal stuff though. My family isn’t normal. Nothing close to it, and I’m a little embarrassed to bring you home after we’ve been here.” Tony wasn’t sure why saying this in the night with no lights on was easier than when the sun was up. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Tony didn’t have to look Steve in the eyes when he admitted it. 

“Don’t be. No matter what happens, they are not you. You are your own person and you don’t have to take responsibility for how they act. They’re the adults, not you.” Steve kissed the top of his head. “I’m excited to meet your parents. They raised a son like you; there has to be something to like.” 

“My butler raised me more than they ever did, but I guess my Mom was there a lot. I always just wanted to make her proud, so I guess she deserves credit. I only ever wanted to drive my dad crazy, so he gets credit for all of the bad.” 

“There is no bad in you, Tony Stark. Maybe you’ve made mistakes, but that doesn’t make you bad. You are a good man. A very good man. If you don’t believe me, then just ask my Ma. She is a good judge of character and she  _ loves  _ you.” 

“I love her too,” Tony said without a moment of thought. 

“Oh yeah?” Steve’s voice was a mix of amusement and hope. 

“Yeah. She gave me you, so I loved her before I even met her.” 

Steve scoffed, trying to brush off Tony’s sappy comment like he always tried to do. “Tony.” 

“What? You know I can be very sweet at times. Especially when there is no one around to spread rumors and possibly trash y reputation.” 

“Do these people that believe in this reputation know about how much you like to cuddle?” Steve teased. 

Tony frowned and he wanted to sit up and pout at Steve, but he wouldn’t have been able to see his face, and he didn’t want to leave his arms. He could hear his heart beating steadily from this spot. “You’re mean.” 

“Go to sleep, baby.” 

“Fine. But not because I want tomorrow to come any faster. I just know I won’t be able to stay awake very longer with you holding me.” Steve made him feel safe and loved when he held him in his arms. It was Tony’s favorite place to be.

* * *

"Here, in case you get short on gas," Sarah said, shoving a few rolled up bills in Tony's hand. 

"You don't have to," he said immediately. Not when he had Howard's credit card in his wallet.

"Take it please. If you don't need gas, then it's my treat for lunch please." She patted Tony's hand and pulled away. Tony knew there was no way he was getting that money back to her. He sighed and pocketed it. 

"Thank you." 

"You don't need to thank me. You're family now." 

Tony blinked his eyes when he felt them start to burn. He survived the entire stay at Steve's house without crying; he wasn't about to start now. 

She pulled him into a tight hug, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then Tony struggled to hold back the tears then. 

"Thank you for taking care of my baby and making him very happy," Sarah whispered as she pulled back. 

Tony rushed to wipe his eyes but from the smile on her face told him she noticed anyway. "He makes me very happy. You don't have to thank me." 

"I hope to see you soon," she said, raising an eyebrow, daring him to challenge her. It was so Steve that it made Tony grin. "Steve will be home for Easter. You ask him to bring you along." 

"Of course." 

"Good." She turned to Joseph and Steve, who were loading up the car. "Joe, come say goodbye to Tony." 

"Oh, he doesn't have to--." Tony started, not wanting to bother him. 

"I hope you don't think you're leaving here without saying goodbye to him," she said. "He'd be very upset." 

Tony held his breath, not entirely believing it until Joseph walked over with Steve by his side and pulled Tony in for a hug. Tony froze, but Joseph kept on hugging until he was ready to pull back. "Thank you for coming, son. It was a pleasure to meet you." 

"You too, sir." 

"Sir again?" Joseph sighed. "We're gonna make sure one day you never say that again." He turned to Steve. "Hear that Stevie? Tell your boy to be less formal. He knows I don't bite." 

_ No, but my father's belt does.  _

"Force of habit," Tony said quickly. "Sorry." 

"Only thing you have to be apologizing for is not coming to meet us sooner." Joseph clapped him on the shoulder. "You two have a safe trip to California. Call us if you need anything." 

"We will, Dad," Steve said, going in for his hug now. Joseph held him tight as he squeezed his eyes shut. Tony wondered what face Howard made when he gave him hugs-- wait...Tony couldn't even remember the last hug he got. 

"Give me a hug and kiss, baby." Sarah opened her arms and Steve hurried forward. Even if he was bigger than her, he still melted in her arms. She was crying as she kissed his cheek again and again. "I love you. I'm going to miss you so much." 

"I'll see you soon," he promised. "Maybe we'll even take a weekend trip home sometime soon." 

Sarah's face brightened and Tony had to share that same feeling about the possibility of going home for a weekend. It might not be his childhood home, but it was still home. Steve's house definitely became home within this trip. 

Steve got into the car and before Tony could get into his seat, Joseph came over and whispered, "Hey, if your dad ever gives you any trouble, call me." He shoves something in his hand, just as Sarah had. "That's my number and I'll pick up at any time. Even after this trip. Any time you need me. Anytime you need a dad. I'm here." 

Tony couldn't stop the tears from spilling even if he wanted to. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, son." 

When Tony buckled in, he tried to wipe some wetness off his cheeks. Steve noticed immediately. "You okay, Tony?" 

"Yeah. I just really love your family, Steve." 

Steve laughed. "They love you too." 

* * *

Tony and Steve took their time getting to California, though not as much time as they would have preferred in a road trip. 

Steve promised they'd take another trip to focus on the journey across the country without worrying about the destinations. Tony looked forward to the trip already, despite it not even being a planned thought. 

They got to his mansion in Malibu a day before New Year's Eve. When they stepped out of the car, they definitely didn't need the jacket and hat they'd been wearing in New York. 

It's actually sunny and warm, which surprised Steve. "It's so warm," he said, stretching his arms out in the sun. 

Tony was enjoying the look of Steve's smile more than the weather. "It's beautiful."

"It is," Steve mumbled before glancing behind him at the house. He had to crane his neck up to see where it stopped in the sky. "Woah." 

"Yeah...it's...woah," Tony said, unsure if that was a good or bad 'woah'. 

"Can we go in?" Steve asked uncertainly. 

"Sure. 'Course." Tony gestured towards the front door, up the driveway. They drove most of the way up, but some of Howard's cars were taking the spots closer. 

When they got to the front door, it wasn't thrown open like Steve's front door was. There wasn't anyone counting down the seconds to their arrival. 

Tony used his key to open the door and they stepped through the doorway. Inside felt colder than the streets back in Brooklyn.

"If you want a tour, I can give you a tour. There isn't anything too exciting." Tony shrugged his shoulders, feeling nauseous at how obnoxious his wealth looked now. 

"You show me what you'd like to show off," Steve whispered, walking over to take Tony's hand. Tony yanked his hand away and immediately felt like an asshole when he saw the hurt flash through Steve's face. 

"I'm sorry," Tony apologized. "In case there's someone around…" 

"Right. I understand," Steve said, and even if he did, Tony knew it still hurt. "I'm sorry. I forget." 

"Please don't apologize because my dad's a homophobic piece of shit."

Steve's face softened. "Why don't you show me your room?" 

Tony nodded and led him to his bedroom, showing him some other things along the way. There weren't any family photos on the wall. There wasn't anything left around. There weren't any signs of life. 

Tony's room was a different story though. It was large, probably larger than Steve's living room and kitchen combined. It was spotless, unlike Steve's room, but Steve didn't have maids cleaning his house multiple times a day. 

Tony had band posters on his wall, trophies and half built inventions on shelves, and papers scattered around his desk-- the only messy part of his room. 

"Woah. Your room is  _ huge."  _

"Yeah," was all Tony said.

Steve went right to the bay window on his wall that overlooked their private beach. He pressed his face against the glass and let out a gasp of awe. 

"You like the view?" Tony asked with a smile, following him over. 

"I'd sleep right here every night." Steve sat in the window seat, curling up, his eyes never leaving the window.

"Most of the rooms have them. I'll make sure your guest room does," he said, wishing Steve could just stay in this room. "If you want, we can go pick one out now." 

"I'd like that," Steve said as he stood up and followed Tony out of his room. Not before glancing on his desk and picking up a picture of his mother holding him when he was still a baby. "You were adorable." 

_ "Were?  _ What happened?" 

Steve laughed as he rolled his eyes. "I should be asking you that." 

"Alright, enough of you smartass. Let's go." 

Tony led him to the guest rooms down the next hall and showed him all of his options. He chose the one closest to Tony's room, even though the bay window wasn't that impressive compared to the others. 

After that, they went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Their personal chef was quick to prepare a filling meal, and Tony saw how unsettled Steve was to be waited on like that. 

Thankfully, the chef left them to eat in privacy and Steve relaxed again. Until, they had company again. 

"Master Anthony!" 

Tony turned around so fast he almost fell off his chair. He forgot all of his manners and his fork clattered to his plate as he rushed towards Jarvis to pull him into a hug. "J! I've missed you!" 

Jarvis chuckled softly and returned the hug. "I've missed you as well, sir." 

Tony heard Steve push his seat back and he pulled back from Jarvis with a giddy smile. "Jarvis, this is my best friend, Steve." 

Best friend. That wasn't necessarily a lie. 

Jarvis straightened himself and nodded his head. "A pleasure to meet you, Steve. My name is Edwin Jarvis." 

Steve relaxed and smiled too. "Jarvis. Tony's told me a lot about you." 

"I'm sure he has," Jarvis chuckled. "He's told me plenty about you as well. I'm delighted to finally meet you." 

"Jarvis, who're you talking to?" Howard came into the room next and Tony stood up so straight, his spine was like a rod. "Oh, Anthony is home." 

"I wasn't aware he was arriving today, sir," Jarvis said. "I would have had a welcoming ready."

"Is it the 29th already?" Howard didn't seem like he cared either way. 

"30th, sir," Jarvis supplied. 

"We took a little longer to drive here than originally planned," Tony explained, not that Howard cared. He knew he was supposed to be home on the 29th and when he didn't arrive, he didn't even notice. 

"We?" 

Steve took a step forward then, copying Tony's stance. He held out his hand for Howard to take. "My name is Steve Rogers, sir. Tony's friend from college." 

Howard took his hand and shook his. "Nice to meet you, Steve." Then he looked over to Tony. "Your mother is in the living room, go say hi to her." 

"Of course, sir," Tony said immediately. "You can stay and finish your dinner, Steve." 

But Steve shook his head. "No, I'd like to come meet your mother." 

Tony smiled and led him back towards the living room. He was antsy to get Steve away from Howard and to see his mother. He was grateful that they got through a conversation with Howard without him being a dick.

"Mom!" Tony said when they walked into the room and saw her sitting on the couch. She turned around, her eyes wide in surprise when she saw her son. 

"Anthony! You're home!" She stood up and took a few steps to tug Tony into a hug. "I wasn't sure if you were coming this year." 

"I would have missed you too much," he answered with a grin. He reached out for Steve and pulled him closer by the arm. "This is my friend from school. His name is Steve." 

"Nice to meet you, Steve. Thank you for joining us." She smiled just as gracefully as she did everything else. 

"It's a pleasure, ma'am." 

"Did Anthony give you a tour of our home already?" She asked, gesturing to the living room. 

"He did. Your house is beautiful." Steve smiled. "He showed me the guest room I'll be staying in as well. The window looking out to the beach is breathtaking." 

"It's very nice," she agreed. "Well, I have some business to finish up before tomorrow. I'll let you two go now." 

She left, and when they went back to the kitchen, Howard was gone too. Tony doubted they'd see them again today. 

Jarvis was still waiting and was placing their dishes back to the table. "I heated these up for you both again." 

"Thanks, J." Tony took a seat with Steve and Jarvis sat across from them. 

"I hope you don't mind my company, sir. I was hoping we could catch up. I'd love to hear about school and your friends." 

"We don't mind at all," Steve said for him. "I'd love to learn more about you too." He pressed his foot against Tony's and he didn't think it was telling enough for anyone to notice. 

"Oh, you don't want to hear an old man like me drone on and on." Jarvis waved his hand dismissively. 

"I'd love to. Really." 

Jarvis stared at Steve as if he was waiting for him to change his answer. But then he smiled. "Then I'm sure I've got some great baby stories of Master Anthony to give you a laugh." 

Steve grinned and leaned in closer. "Oh, I'd  _ love  _ to hear it."

Tony groaned and covered his face as the stories started. Steve laughed harder as they continued. They were still talking long after their meals were done and the sun was set. 

After a particularly not so funny story to anyone except Jarvis and Steve, Jarvis sighed and checked his watch. "Well, I think it's time for you two to be heading to bed." 

"Aw," Steve pouted. "Already?" 

"Yes, sir." He turned to Tony and said, "Your father has a meeting with a family friend tomorrow. Perhaps he'll let you join." 

Tony shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care if Howard asked him to join. He'd love to have a day with Steve out on the beach, even if the water was still too cold to swim. 

"Should I show your friend to his room before I go?" He stood up, taking their empty dishes. 

"No, I'll walk him there. Thank you though." 

"Very well. Goodnight, sir." 

Tony carried the dishes to the sink, leaving them there for one of the servants to wash. "Come on, Steve. Let's get to bed." 

They walk down the hall together, their shoulders brushing against one another. Tony dropped Steve off in his room first and he hesitated by the door. "I'm sorry you can't stay with me," Tony whispered. 

"Can I at least pull you in for a quick kiss?" Steve asked, tugging Tony in by the hand. 

It was late and there weren't any servants around. With a smile, Tony let himself be pulled in and pressed his lips to Steve's. Steve cupped his cheek gently. 

"I'll miss you," Steve whispered. 

"I'll miss you more," Tony said before pulling back. "But I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Steve squeezed his hand before letting go. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Tony felt his cheeks burn just like they always did whenever Steve used a sappy pet name like that. "Goodnight, babe." 

Then he shut the door and headed back to his own room. He had never felt so alone in his bed before this night. 

It was designed for him and was always the comfiest mattress he'd ever slept on. Until now when Steve was so close but so so far. 

He was so busy twisting and turning, he didn't realize his door was opened until someone was pulling his blankets up. 

Turning to that side of the bed, Tony could just barely see Steve in the dark. "Steve," he whispered loudly. "What are you doing?" 

Steve crawled across the bed to meet Tony in the middle and cuddled up with him. "I couldn't fall asleep." 

"You know this is way too dangerous," Tony said, though he made no effort to get Steve to leave. In fact, he put an arm around him and pulled him in close. 

"I waited almost an hour to leave my room. No one was around." 

Wow. Had it been an hour already?" 

"You sure?" 

"Promise." Steve curled up and Tony couldn't help but move in closer. Tony didn't feel so empty anymore with Steve in his arms. 

"Love you," he whispered. 

"Love you too." 

* * *

Tony woke up to a hard knocking. It was out of character for anyone in his house to knock so much. He blinked his eyes open and said, "Come in!" Before he remembered the boy sleeping in the bed next to him. 

As the door opened, Tony grabbed one of the many pillows surrounding him and shoved it over Steve's head. 

Jarvis popped his head in and he looked a little frantic. "Your father is coming. He needs your assistance. And something tells me your friend never made it to his room last night." 

Tony's heart froze because Jarvis knew how the hell did he know? "J-- I can explain." 

"You don't need to explain love to me, sir. But your father might not think the same thing. He'll be here soon." Jarvis' insistent knocking made sense now. He was trying to warn Tony. 

"Thanks, Jarvis," he said and moved the pillow off Steve's face, who was still asleep, so he could breathe properly. "How did you know?" 

Jarvis smiled softly. "I've known you since you were in diapers, sir. I think I know you better than anyone else." 

"Yeah, J. I think you do." 

Jarvis smiled before leaving him be. Tony hurried out of bed and smacked Steve with a pillow as he did so. "Get up, Steve. My dad's coming." 

Steve sat up, still half asleep, his blond hair a mess. "What?" 

"My dad! C'mon!" He smacked Steve's ass as he hurried to get dressed. Steve tried to get up but because he wasn't fully conscious, he fell over to the floor, bringing the blankets with him. 

"Don't come up," Tony said just before his door was opened. 

"Anthony, I have a favor to ask. Are you busy today?" 

Tony whirled around and hoped Howard wouldn't come inside. "No, sir. Why?" 

"Good...two of my partners, the Parkers want to work on a project today. You remember them, right?" 

Richard and Mary Parker. Genius scientists. "Of course." 

"We need your help today." 

Tony said he didn't care if Howard wanted him to help and he didn't need to. But suddenly, the idea of him helping with an important project had him excited. "I can help out. I just gotta tell Steve to spend the day with Mom or--." 

Howard frowned. "He can help you babysit Peter. No need to bother your mother. She was going out with friends tonight." 

Tony was suddenly confused. "Wait-- who's Peter? Babysitting?" 

"Peter is their son. He needs to be watched while his parents work in the lab with me." Howard was staring at him like he was crazy for assuming anything else. 

Of course he wouldn't want Tony's help in the lab. 

"I don't know. I've never-- I've never babysat a kid before." 

"You'll be okay," he said. "He's very mature for his age, his father told me. Don't worry about it. They'll be here in an hour to drop him off." 

And Howard was gone before Tony could get another word in. Tony shut the door and stayed where he was, feeling like an idiot for even thinking that he'd have a chance to work with Howard and show him how much he knew. 

"So, we're babysitting today?" Steve asked behind him, sleep still in his voice. 

Tony glanced behind him and saw Steve standing there in his t-shirt and boxers. His hair was messed up still from the sleep and he wanted to run his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry." 

"Why're you apologizing? Not your fault." Steve came over and grabbed his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. 

"I thought-- I was an idiot. I just thought maybe he'd want my help." Tony stared down at his feet, ashamed. 

"You know why he doesn't want your help?" Steve whispered, leaning his chin on Tony's shoulder. 

"Hm?" 

"'Cus he's afraid you'll show him up in front of his friends." Steve turned his head to kiss his neck. 

Tony laughed, though he didn't believe it. "Guess so." 

"We're gonna have fun today. I'm excited to meet the little man." Steve backed away. "I've just gotta get dressed and then sneak outta here without getting caught." 

"I still can't believe that Jarvis knows and he's...keeping it a secret." Tony shook his head. 

"He loves you like his own kid. Of course he'd keep it a secret. That’s what dads do.” Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek and didn’t say another word before sneaking out of his room. 

Maybe Howard wasn’t the perfect dad, but Jarvis...Jarvis was.

* * *

Peter was an adorable kid. He was barely six and smarter than 80% of the kids in Tony’s classes. He wasn’t only smart, but he was really mature for his age. He had conversations with Tony and Steve that he shouldn’t even understand as a kid. 

Tony was upset at first, even a little embarrassed to see himself degraded to babysitting duty, but after only a few minutes of Peter’s company, he realized this was probably more fun than working with Howard and the Parkers would have been. 

Steve was a natural with Peter, and currently, he was chasing the kid around the beach. Steve was on the football team, and Tony knew they did drills that involved running in sand to practice. He should be able to do it easily, but suddenly, he was tripping and falling with every few steps. Maybe it had something to do with Peter’s uncontrollable giggles. 

“Come get me!” Peter squealed before dashing away. It was too cold to go in the water, and Peter knew this, so thankfully, they didn’t have to worry about him running in and drowning. 

“Tony!” Steve called dramatically from where he laid on the sandy ground. “I need your help!” 

Tony laughed as he walked over. “You’re just going to drag me down too.” 

Steve gasped. “Would I ever do  _ anything  _ like that?”

Rolling his eyes, Tony reached forward to grab Steve’s hand and pull him up. He knew exactly what was going to happen before Steve even pulled him down. Tony let himself fall down, landing on top of Steve with a laugh. “You’re an idiot, you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied with a cheeky grin.

“You’re supposed to be chasing the kid, not dragging me down.” Tony didn’t make any move to move though. 

Steve just grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss. Though it was chaste and over in a blink, Tony still felt his heart start racing.  _ “Steve--.” _

“I looked before we left the house. We’re not visible here. No one will know.” Steve brushed some of Tony’s hair from his face, staring at him softly. 

Tony sighed. “I’m sorry I’m acting so weird...I wish…”

“Hey,” Steve said. “Don’t talk like that. I already said you weren't allowed to apologize for anybody else.” 

“You deserve better.” 

“And so do you,” Steve replied simply. 

Tony wanted to lean in for another kiss, but then he heard Peter’s heavy breathing from running and sand was being kicked in their faces. 

“Stevie! You were supposta run!” 

Steve turned his head to face Peter without moving Tony from on top of him. “Tony tackled me! He wouldn’t let me run!” 

“Hey!” Tony argued.

Peter turned to stare at him with a heavy look. Tony wondered if he was planning on how to drown him in the ocean. But then he smiled. “You were tryin’ to help me, Tony?”

“I was!” 

Peter ran closer, kicking more sand in their faces. Tony was ready, but Steve wasn’t. Peter raised his hand for high five and Tony returned it. “Thanks, Tony.” 

“You’re welcome, kiddo.” 

“Teaming up against me?” Steve asked. “How  _ rude.”  _

Peter fell to the sand next to them, laying down. The sand was definitely going to stick to the sheen of sweat covering his skin. He stretched out his arms and one of them flopped on top of Steve’s face, his little fist hitting him right in the nose. Tony could barely hold back his laugh. 

“Joining us?” Tony asked, sitting up so he was laying on top of Steve anymore. 

“I’m hungry,” he replied, staring up at the sky. 

“Nice to meet you hungry, I’m Steve.” 

“Oh God,” Tony groaned. “Not the Dad jokes.” 

Peter rolled on his belly as Steve laughed. “Dad jokes?” 

“Yeah. Like really cringey jokes are Dad jokes,” Tony explained. 

“Do you tell Mommy jokes?” Peter asked, tilting his head. 

Tony’s mouth went dry. “What?” 

“If he’s the Daddy then you’re the Mommy.” 

“No-- Peter--.” 

“Yes,” Peter said calmly, as if he didn’t understand why Tony was trying to convince him otherwise. “I saw you kissin’. That’s what my Mommy and Daddy does. You do too.” 

Tony looked down at Steve because  _ someone saw,  _ but he didn’t look as stressed. He looked pensive. It made sense when he said, “I think Tony  _ would  _ be the Mommy. When he sees a spider, his voice gets pretty high.” 

_ “Steve,”  _ Tony said, still mortified. 

“You’re right. Sorry.” He looked back to Peter. “There doesn’t need to be a  _ Mommy  _ in the relationship. I’d probably be Papa, and he’d be Daddy. Though, Daddy would make a very pretty father.” 

Peter giggled some more and Tony knew this was  _ bad.  _ Kids had no filter, and no concept of  _ secrets.  _ “Peter, you can’t tell anyone though. Okay?”

Peter looked back to Tony with a frown. “What? Like a secret?”

“Exactly. If people find out that we’re...boyfriends,” he said carefully, watching for Peter’s reaction. “Some of them won’t be very happy.” 

Peter scrunched his face. “Why not?”

“Some people don’t like boys liking boys or girls liking girls,” Tony explained, though that clarified nothing to Peter. 

He frowned deeper, glancing at Steve for help before looking back at Tony. “Why?”

“I don’t know. Because some people just...stink.” 

“Like the kids at school that don’t wanna sit next to my friends at school ‘cus they have different skin?” Peter asked and Tony knew his brain was trying to learn and understand. 

“Yeah,” Tony said sadly. “Some people judge others based on things that don’t matter. And they judge them meanly.” 

“Bullies!” Peter announced. 

“Yeah. Bullies. Unfortunately bullying doesn’t stop in school. That’s why I need you to keep our secret please.” Tony was practically pleading by now.

“Okay. I’ll keep it secret.” 

“Thank you, Peter. Thank you.” 

“I don’t think you’re bad though. Because you like boys. I think that’s okay.” Peter told him with a bright smile, and Tony wished all of his worries could be replaced that fast. 

“I’m glad. I’d be sad if you didn’t want to be our friend anymore,” Tony said honestly. 

“No way! We’re buddies! I’m gonna ask my dad if I can come over ‘gain to play tag. I love you guys!” 

Steve lifted his hand up to ruffle Peter’s hair, sending grains of sand everywhere. “We love you too, buddy. How about we go have some lunch now then? Maybe Daddy can make us something yummy.” 

Steve was teasing, but there was something about the way Steve called him Daddy as he spoke to a kid they were in charge of that made his stomach fill with butterflies. 

* * *

When it was time for Peter to leave, he pouted as his parents led him to the car. Not before promising to try and make plans to get together again. (As it turned out, the Parkers were from Queens...so they could visit them without the long road trip.) 

Tony waited for it to slip out and for Peter to tell the adults about how he saw his babysitters kissing on the beach. But he didn’t. He didn’t even make a comment close to it. He really was mature. 

Richard and Mary thanked him and Steve, and they even gave them money for watching Peter. And yes, both of them refused it again and again until Mary shoved it into Tony's hand. 

It kind of reminded him of Sarah. 

After they were gone, Howard told Tony that he and his mother wouldn't be home tonight. They had to go get ready for a party. So they'd be home without them for Christmas Eve. Not that Tony cared that they were going to be gone, but it made him think about how Sarah and Joseph probably celebrated every New Year in their cozy living room with Steve. 

They probably shared a kiss and then each gave a kiss to Steve when it struck midnight. 

Well, at least Tony would have Steve all to himself. And he did. 

It was a half hour to midnight, and Tony and Steve were curled up on Tony's couch in the den. Tony knew all of their workers would be home for the holiday, and they'd have some time alone until Howard and his mother would return-- well past midnight. 

They even snuck into Howard's alcohol cabinet and were having some of his father’s most expensive liquor. Tony missed his wine coolers he was used to in college. 

It wasn't a lot of drinking, just enough to give them a happy buzz. Steve was on top of Tony, kissing his neck and nibbling at his ear while Tony was watching the TV. His eyes fluttered shut every time Steve sucked on the pulse point of his throat. 

They stayed like that until the ball was dropping behind them. They were already kissing lazily by the time it dropped, not even realizing they were welcoming the New Year. 

Tony didn't care; he was starting the year just like he ended it. He hoped every year for the rest of his life ended and started with kissing Steve Rogers.

He was so enamored with Steve's mouth on his that he didn't hear anyone enter the room. Not until Steve was being pulled off of him and shoved to the floor. 

Tony blinked his eyes, his slightly drunk brain taking a moment to realize just what was going on. 

Steve was on the floor, his back pressed against the coffee table. Their bowl of popcorn tipped over when Steve was thrown into it. He still looked a little dazed himself. 

Tony wanted to ask if Steve was okay, but he couldn't. Because Howard was right in front of him. Tony shot to his feet and stood rigidly straight. 

"I want him out of my house." 

"Sir," Tony started, his eyes widening. 

"Anthony Edward Stark, I said get him out of my house or I will throw him out the front door myself." Howard's voice was loud and scary. Tony's mouth went dry. 

It was Jarvis that came to Steve's defense. "If I may, sir, he has nowhere to go. If he can stay tonight--." 

"Stay out of this, Jarvis!" Howard yelled, though he still sounded in control. 

"We're leaving tomorrow anyway," Tony said. "You don't have to kick him out." 

Howard's hand slapped Tony sharply across the face. The sound echoed through the room. "Do not talk back to me." 

Steve stood up, shoving himself between Tony and Howard. He was taller than Howard, bigger and stronger too. "Don't hurt him." 

Howard raised his hand again, but before he could slap Steve, Steve caught his wrist. "Let go of me, boy." 

"You're not going to hurt either one of us." Steve sounded even angrier than Howard. "Especially not your own son." 

Howard yanked his arm from Steve's grip. "Get the hell out of my house. You  _ dare  _ push yourself on my son in our home? You make my wife see  _ that?"  _

Tony peeked from behind Steve's arm to see Jarvis and his mother in the doorway. Jarvis looked angry, and his mother looked devastated. She was probably disappointed in him. Tony looked away. 

"Anthony, you have 10 minutes to get this kid out of my house. Do you understand?" He stared at Tony pointedly and he did understand. As long as Tony let Steve leave and end it, then he'd considered his lesson learned and Howard would let it go. 

But if Tony didn't, then only God knew how he would react. 

"We were both kissing each other," Tony said, still behind Steve's protection. "You kick him out for that, then I'm leaving too." 

"Anthony, you will not walk out of this house," Howard warned. 

"I will if you make my boyfriend leave." 

Howard's face twisted when Tony said that. 

Tony took his silence as enough of an answer. "Alright then. If that's how you want it." Tony brushed past Steve and then Howard. "You want us to leave? Fine." 

"Anthony, don't walk out on this family." 

"You're the only one making anyone walk out,  _ Dad."  _

Tony stormed down the hall and heard quick footsteps behind him. He knew they belonged to Steve. Steve didn't say a word as they went into the bedroom, and Tony slammed the door shut loud enough to rattle the walls. 

Tony grabbed a duffelbag from his closet and started ripping clothes from his drawers to throw into his bag. 

Steve didn't tell him to stop or try to make him. He folded his clothes as he threw them in. It wasn't until Tony choked on a sob he was desperately trying to hold back that Steve said a word. 

"Tony…"

Tony fell to the floor, hiding his face in his hands as he started to cry. His shoulders shook as Steve put his hand on them and pulled him into his arms. 

"It's alright. Let it out." 

Tony did, and through his sobs he said, "I just-- want to have a family like yours!" 

Steve sighed. "Oh, Tony...you do have a family." 

"You think my dad is anything compared to your dad?" Tony scoffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve so he didn't get snot all over Steve. He blamed the alcohol for making him break down like this. He didn't need to embarrass himself anymore. 

"He's not your only family, you know. You've got Jarvis. He's a good dad to you, even if you don't realize it. Rhodey is a great brother. I'd like to think we're something like family now…" 

Tony looked up at him and sniffled. "Yeah, I think so too, babe." 

Steve chuckled softly. "Well, that's a relief." 

There was a soft knock at the door that had Tony tensing. He cleared his throat, hoping to not sound so miserable. It was too gentle to be his father. "I'm okay, Jarvis." 

"It's not Jarvis," came his mother's reply. 

Tony's eyes widened. Was she here to make sure he was leaving? Sure, her silence during it all hurt, but actively taking his side was even worse. "Uh, come in." 

The door clicked open and his mother popped her head in. When she saw Tony and Steve curled up on the ground she made a sad face. "Oh, bambino." 

His mother hadn't called him that since he was a kid. The nickname made him feel safe and warm inside. "Mom," he whispered, feeling a fresh batch of tears threatening to spill. 

She hurried over and pulled him into a hug, taking him from Steve's arms. "Oh, my baby. My sweet, sweet baby." 

Tony wrapped his arms around her, crying again. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm  _ so  _ sorry." 

"None of that. The only one that should be apologizing right now is your father." She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. "Do you understand?" 

Tony was confused. She  _ never  _ took Tony's side in an argument. She always took Howard's. "But--." 

"No. He was wrong. And you're not leaving this house." She looked over at Steve. "Neither of you are." 

"I didn't think you were going to be home. We were just-- I didn't--." Tony felt his heart racing. 

"You don't need to explain yourself, Tony. You were celebrating the New Year with your boyfriend. You don't have to apologize for that." 

"But Dad--." 

"Dad will have to get used to it." 

And that wasn't really what Tony wanted: Howard to just  _ get used to it.  _ He wanted him to approve and be proud of him. Like Steve's dad did. "Pigs are gonna fly before that happens," he grumbled. 

"He wasn't always like this...and I don't think this is who he really is."

Here came the excuses. Tony rolled his eyes. "Mom, he's been like this since I was born. I don't think anything's changing." 

"Jarvis is talking to him now. And something will change if doesn't want me to leave." 

Tony snapped his head up. "Mom, you can't." 

She smiled sadly. "Nobody will  _ ever  _ tell my son to leave. Nobody. And I know Howard. I know the man that I married is in there and hopefully, with a little reminder he will be that person again." 

"And what if he isn't?" 

"Let's not think like that, baby. It's going to be okay. I promise you it will be okay." 

Tony nodded his head, snuggling back into his mother's arms. Steve rubbed his back gently.

For the first time in longer than Tony could remember, he found the spot where he felt most at home. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Howard would stay so close-minded in this universe. For whatever reason he doesn't like his son with another man, he doesn't fight for it when he's got all of them showing him there's nothing wrong with love. I also love Maria and I don't think she's a perfect parent, but I know she loves her son. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think!


End file.
